


With Arms Wide Open-Heart and Home

by chynnawrites



Series: With Arms Wide Open [5]
Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Adoption, F/M, With Arms Wide Open, adoption is love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chynnawrites/pseuds/chynnawrites
Summary: Part of the adoption process is having your prospective children live with you for 3 months. Well, the time has come for our favorite love birds to have a taste of their family.





	With Arms Wide Open-Heart and Home

“Sebastian, I’m shaking.” I murmured, holding up my trembling hand. My husband looked over at me as he paced the kitchen floor. He stopped pacing and pulled me close to him, kissing the top of my head.

“I know, iubită. I’m nervous too.” Sebastian whispered. “Would coffee help, my love?” He asked and looked down at me, his eyes almost filled with tears.

“No. It’ll just make me jittery.” I mumbled and wiped the tears from his eyes before burying my head in his neck. We stood in the kitchen, whispering assurances and holding each other close. My heart nearly burst out of my chest when a knock on the front door startled me. I pulled away and ran to the door, swinging it open to reveal Lillian, Genevieve, and Aiden.

“Hi, guys!” I almost shouted at them, nerves taking over. I wiped my palms on my jeans to try and remove the sweat that was building up on them. My heart started racing and then was immediately calmed when Aiden’s arms wrapped around my waist. He looked up with that bright smile and hugged me tight, my eyes welling with tears at his beautiful face.

“Are you crying because you’re sad?” He asked me in a soft voice and Genevieve’s arms wrapped around me as well.

“No, sweetie, I’m not sad. I’m very happy. You two have brought me more joy than you can imagine.” I whimpered as Sebastian wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me.

“You’ve made us happy too.” Genevieve whispered and looked up at my husband with a nervous smile. His hand went to her hair and they looked at each other with so much love.

“I’m going to leave you guys. How about you show them their rooms?” Lillian suggested before walking out the door. I nodded and looked to Sebastian, tilting my head toward Aiden.

“Hey, baby. Why don’t you show Aiden his room?” I asked with a smile.

“Of course! Come on, my man!” Seb chuckled and took the little boy by the hand, leading him up the stairs. Genevieve followed behind me slowly, her hands fidgeting. I stopped in front of the door and waved her over with a kind smile.

I opened the door and ushered her in, trying to gage her reaction. Her eyes were wide and her mouth dropped. She was shaking either from anger or happiness, something I knew all too well.

“It’s so beautiful!” She finally exclaimed and jumped on the bed. “This room is amazing!” She added, running her hand over the teal blue quilt my family made for her.

“Do you really like it, Genevieve?” I asked her nervously as I sat on the bed next to her.

“It’s a room of my own. And my favorite color. It’s perfect.” She assured me, wrapping her arms around me and squeezing me tight. “And you can call me Evie or Eve.” She chuckled and tucked a strand of dirty blonde hair behind her ear.

“Evie, huh?” I pondered for a moment. “I like it. Is that what your friends call you?” I asked, receiving a bowed head in return.

“The few friends I’ve ever had do. It’s not easy to make friends when you move around all the time.” She muttered.

“I know, sweetie. But, if all goes well, that shouldn’t be a problem anymore.” I told her before pulling her in for a hug.

“My girls.” I heard Sebastian whisper. Both Genevieve and I looked up and smiled at him.

“Hey.” I croaked out as Aiden came over and climbed on the bed. He wrapped me in his arms and sat in my lap.

“I love my room, Corinne.” He told me sweetly. I watched Genevieve get off the bed and go over to Sebastian, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head against his stomach. I saw her lips move, but heard nothing. Sebastian’s tear filled eyes and quivering lip told me it must have been something sweet.

“I’m glad you like your room, Aiden.” I told him and tousled his hair with a giggle. Seb and Evie sat down on the floor, looking up at us. “I wanted to tell you guys something. I know it’s weird right now, but I want you to know I have never been so happy in my life. Except maybe the day I married this man.” I chuckled and Sebastian took my hand with a loving smile.

“What should we call you guys?” Genevieve asked with a big grin.

“If whatever you call me when I’m within hearing range is respectful, I don’t care.” I responded plainly.

“Same goes for me. But a bit of advice: she has amazing hearing, so watch what you say.” Sebastian beamed that megawatt smile at me.

“I think ‘mom’ works the best for you.” Aiden told me and my heart stopped for a moment. The world disappeared as that word, that name, echoed in my mind. I felt my heart racing and voices sounded muffled. My eyes filled to the brim with tears. Happy, joyful tears, threatening to spill over.

“Rin! Baby!” Sebastian’s voice finally pulled me out of my trance, his fingers snapping next to my ear. I pulled Aiden to me and held him tight, his head resting on my chest.

“I’d love it if you called me that.” I whispered and kissed the head of hair that rested against me. The cheeks puffed out, his lips curling into a sweet smile.

“So cute.” I heard Sebastian and Genevieve say together. I looked over and saw them staring at us, Evie sitting in front of Seb and her hair being braided.

“He’s a total momma’s boy.” Evie smiled back at Sebastian and then back to me.

“I totally understand. I was too, at that age.” My husband went back to braiding her hair and looked at me.

“Still is.” I coughed jokingly and smiled at him. I saw his tongue stick out and I couldn’t help but smirk. I never wanted to stop smiling.

“Hey, you guys hungry?” Sebastian looked to the kids and grinned.

“Yeah!” They exclaimed in unison and looked to both of us.

“I’m making tacos. One of you gets to go with Sebastian to the store and one of you gets to hang out with me.” I told them. Evie’s hand shot straight up, not even giving her brother a chance to vie for the opportunity.

“Come on, darling! We’ll let them hang out here and we’ll go get everything.” He giggled and patted her back as a signal to get up. She came over and hugged me before going to get her shoes on. Sebastian padded across the floor and bent down to kiss me, his lips smooth against mine.

“You know what we need. And please be careful. Wear your seatbelts.” I told him quietly. I didn’t want anything happening to them. Not when I just got her.

“Of course, iubită.” He murmured and kissed me again before kissing the top of Aiden’s head. “Love you guys.” He shouted as he bounded down the stairs.

“Love you too, baby!” I shouted back and was answered by a slamming door.

“Hey, mom. What does what he called you mean?” Aiden asked me with a curious glimmer in his eyes.

“It means ‘sweetheart’ Sebastian is from a country called Romania, so sometimes, he uses names for me in Romanian.” I explained as a pair of hazel eyes watched me with rapture.

“Do you like it when he calls you those names?” He asked and stood up in front of me.

“I do. Very much.” I answered with a smile before standing up myself. “How about we go downstairs and start cooking?” I asked and held my hand out. Aiden slipped his hand in mine, the skin smooth, and started walking with me downstairs.

We got to the kitchen and I turned on music as we started cooking. Aiden laughed as I twirled him around the kitchen and tried to sing in Spanish.

“Is that Enrique I hear?!” Sebastian shouted. I looked through the hallway and smiled as Seb and Evie carried grocery bags.

“Mom is a good singer!” Aiden giggled, setting a plate down on the table.

“I know she is, even though she doesn’t think so.” My husband chuckled and started chopping some of the vegetables for tacos.

“Do you like to sing, Evie?” I asked and looked as she helped her brother set the table.

“I love it. I was in choir at school.” She answered with a smile and a bright blush on her cheeks.

“Really? That’s amazing!” Sebastian exclaimed and started taking some of the food to the table. He looked so natural, being with them. This all felt so right. _I’ve never been so happy in my life_. I thought as I brought the rest of the tacos to the table.

“Alright, everyone. Let’s eat!” I told them and sat down. Aiden and Genevieve told us stories and laughed, filling the house with a sound I’d been longing to hear.


End file.
